A Toy's New Year
by woodybuzzmiles
Summary: Woody and his friends celebrate New Year's


It was the final day of December at the Anderson household, home to a certain group of toys. It has been a great winter break for Bonnie and her family. Bonnie had gotten a lot of great gifts that can't replace the toys for Christmas. Sheriff Woody clapped his hands to get attention of the toys.

"Staff meeting, guys!" Woody commenced. The toys, consisting of Buzz Lightyear, Hamm, Rex, Jessie, Slinky, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, the Peas in a Pod, Buttercup, Trixie, and others gather around in a circle, with Buzz standing beside him as co-leader. "It has come to my attention that tonight is a very big event, and do you know what that big event is?" Woody awaited for someone to give the answer. Until Jessie raised her hand.

"Jessie?" Woody pointed to the cowgirl.

"The New Year Countdown?" Jessie guessed.

"Correct-a-mundo, Jess. The New Year Countdown." Woody nodded with a thumbs up. "It's the night where they hold a very big celebration in Times Square in New York, and eagerly await for the ball at the very, very top to drop down for the new year to begin."

Buzz spoke to his best friend, "And Woody, if you're looking at how many members there are at this New Year transition, I would say that there is like, 10 million in such a big city."

"You may have a point there, Buzz. There does seem to be a lot of people there. But we will have to record it." Woody said to the space ranger.

"Actually, I think it's already recorded, Woody." Peatey, one of the Peas piped up.

Woody sighed heavily, "Yeah."

Mr. Potato Head asked, "Isn't the New Year countdown involving others sleeping the instant the ball drops?"

"Well..." Woody pondered. "...yeah, it does involve people sleeping when the ball drops because they stayed up for so long just for the silver ball to drop. And that's when the clock strikes 12, which is midnight."

Trixie said, "How are we to avoid sleeping to see the ball drop."

Hamm said, "Well, we got to stay up as long as we can."

Woody clarified, "That's right. And we'll also need snacks for our main course."

Buzz said, "Oh, we've got plenty of food as we watch the New Year countdown on TV."

Woody and the other toys went into the living room, where the cowboy looked up at the clock. "It is now 7:30 PM. So we have plenty of time to get ourselves situated."

The cowboy's ears perked to hear Bonnie approaching the house. Quick! Back to the bedroom!" The toys all dashed as fast as they could, and took their places, some on the floor, some on the bed, some in the wicker basket, some in the corners, and some on the plastic flower table. Bonnie burst in with a big smile on her face. "Toys, guess what! The New Year countdown is about to begin in a few minutes. Is this going to be great or what!"

"Bonnie! It's time to go to New York! It's time to see the ball drop!" Mrs. Anderson called from afar.

"Coming mom! Bye toys!" Bonnie, wearing a New Year hat, dashed out of the bedroom. As soon as the car pulled out of the driveway, the car drove away to New York City. Woody came alive first, and the toys followed suit. "All right, folks. Let the New Year countdown begin!" The toys walk back to the bedroom. "Ready to see the ball drop, Slink?"

"You bet ya, Woody." Slinky said.

"I can't even remember the last time I even fell asleep during a New Year countdown." Hamm talked to Buttercup.

"So, Jessie, are you excited for this?" Buzz asked Jessie.

"Of course. In fact, I think this should be a very big night." Jessie said. Minutes have passed, and the toys are gathered on the couch. Mrs. Potato head turned on the TV, and went to the DVR list where everything is recorded, and found the showing for the New Year Countdown. The toys have already put their snacks together, consisting of white cheddar popcorn and some ginger ale. And that's when eight o clock hit. All the toys can eagerly wait for the New Year ball to drop. After a few hours of guzzling ginger ale and gorging on popcorn, they were getting even more excited. And the time is 11:58.

"Ooooh, this is it!" Woody said. "Begin the countdown!"

The toys all counted down, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The ball on the screen dropped and came 2019! The toys all cheered. They can hardly wait for an exciting new year in store for them. Woody notified, "Looks like we did our best to stay awake."

"Couldn't have agreed more." Buzz nodded. "Well, since it's midnight, then I guess it's time for us to hit the sack.

Woody began to walk to Bonnie's bedroom, "Well, I guess this celebration's over." The toys all began to walk back to get some shuteye after a long night of television.


End file.
